


Safe and Sound

by rubbervine



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, hurtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbervine/pseuds/rubbervine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both needed each other, yet they both shy of what happens after it.</p><p>Dedicated for both of my friends, @StarkExedra, and @ResoluteShield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**/I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go"./**

 

The whole member of The Avengers knew it, the whole crew of the SHIELD knew it, and of course, the whole world knew it.

 

 **A long time ago** , Tony Stark and Steve Rogers has a thing for each other, and they both knew it.

Tony was all being cheesy and wooing on him.

 

It was love, the true love that Steve thought he might never have again.

And Tony could finally sleep in utter peace, no more nightmares 

 

 **A long time, ago**.

 

There was finally their fifth verbal fight in a week, which makes a fight per day, caused by a lot of things.

"Steve, please open the door. We can talk this out. C'mon, honey. Are you still mad at me?" Tony was waiting in front of his door, his voice has shown desperation, and exasperation. He don't know exactly what do to.

"Jarvis, override the system, i'm coming in." - [As you wish, Sir.], the door was unlocked as he found Steve sitting on the verge of his bed, not even responding.

He walked inside the room, to not only found the Captain, but an opened luggage with his clothing, and also personal belongings. There was nothing, not even a word that escaped him, the more he walked closer the man, the weaker his legs are.

There was nothing that he did beside to kneel, there was a gush of tears, streaming down his face. **Steve heard it,** he did. He then knelt down, facing the man, and brushed the tears of his cheek.

**"I will never let you go." Steve said.**

 

–––

 

**/When all those shadows almost killed your light./**

 

It's all over him again, the nightmares he have always avoided, came up crawling on him again. And even worse, there's no one to tell him that it's going to be alright. There was no one there to hug him and run their hands along his black hair. There's no one there.

It's true, he came down to the workshop and he did what he knows. The only thing that hasn't made him crazy yet is because Steve was there, beside him, but since the constant and indefinite battle of scars, Steve decided to take a break, to remember who he was. The truth is, they both needed each other.

 

–––

 

**/I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."/**

 

[Steve, argh, don't know how to say this. I-uh, can't come to our anniversary, the R&D meetings keeping me up. I can't go caw caw on this one. Guess you'll be on your own. I'm sorry, luv ya. -Stark.] 

The text was unexplainable. The captain was out of words until he came up with something, he thought of all the replies he can thought of. But nothing felts right.

[Don't leave me here alone. –S.] He needed him, for god's sake. And there was nobody in the world that could tell them that.

Steve felt like he doesn't have anyone. He felt like a ghost. He felt like nothing. Hollow, too.

 

–––

 

**/But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight./  
**

 

At last, the California king-sized bed was not occupied only with one person, but two person, that completes more than everything.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulder, as the Billionaire shifted up to snuggle at the man's nape. It was something they had lost since only god knows when.

"I love you, Tony." Steve gently whispered to the other man.

"Not if i love you more, now shut it and cuddle me." Tony replied, that was one of the sassiest thing he could say. He could come up with numerous of sassy comebacks before a bullet could hit up one's body. Which is fast.

 

And they lived happily, ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize if the fanfic was not as good as the title. I'm trying my best to write a good story.
> 
> Anyways, if there is any comments or critiques, it is welcomed.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
